


To fuck or not to fuck

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you.





	To fuck or not to fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-15 01:40am to 01:47am

"Let's fuck." 

"No." 

"Why not?"

"Because." 

"Because what?"

"Are you really asking me this question?" When no immediate answer came forth, Yagyuu sighed. "Because of the million and one reasons we decided not to anymore, after the first time."

Niou looked pouty. 

"But we had such a good time."

"We were both tipsy. It was a miracle we even hit it off at the first try."

"But we did."

"We're not doing it again."

"But Yagyuu…"

"No."

Niou thought his next sentence through for a full minute.

"I could stretch you again. Just like you enjoy it."

Yagyuu tried not to blush. 

"That was a long time ago."

"Doesn't mean your body has forgotten. Besides, don't you want me to see the good in everything these days?"

"What has that to do with this?"

"Well, I just thought of the reason why Tezuka and Renji hit it off in the bedroom. And I doubt that either of them is blushing about it while in the throes of passion."

"Niou!"


End file.
